


500 Words You Should Know: 103. Delineate

by gaslightgallows (hearts_blood)



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Secret Relationship, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:05:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearts_blood/pseuds/gaslightgallows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phryne learns that Jack is more than capable of being what she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	500 Words You Should Know: 103. Delineate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fire_Sign](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/gifts).



> Takes place in the same AU as [Beyond the Sea](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4911889/chapters/11268301). I don't think anyone will mind that. ;) 
> 
> I decided to warn for language, because, well... in this story Phryne has Strong Opinions about the word 'fuck', apparently.

_Delineate_

_verb_

_1\. to trace the outline of; sketch or trace in outline; represent pictorially.  
2\. to portray in words; describe or outline with precision._

 

For the months, the secluded little cottage by the sea had been their secret hideaway, a place to go to indulge their passions and their playful sides. Now, after nearly losing one another because they could not decide what they wanted or were willing to risk, it took the character of a refuge. 

Phryne lay atop Jack, her whole body trembling with the effort of controlling herself, while his hands traced slowly up and down her skin. They had already made love twice, once frantically, tearing their clothes off as they made their way from the cars through the cottage and to the bedroom, and once more slowly but more desperately. It was still not enough. The time apart had been awful for them both… more than Phryne wanted to acknowledge. 

Jack held Phryne while she laid on top of him. That was not an unusual position for her, except that she was lying with her back to his chest (also not strictly unusual), and with her head lying back on his shoulder. His cheek rasped hers pleasantly with the day’s stubble, as he touched her slowly, not with any intention to arouse… but his intention was rapidly becoming irrelevant. Phryne bit her lip as his fingertips lightly played over her nipples, barely scraping the sensitive tight areoles with the very edges of his nails before moving to the soft creases below her small breasts. 

“Jack,” she panted, grinning broadly because otherwise she would shriek, “damn you, why won’t you fuck me?”

He chuckled. “I did. Twice, as I recall. I need to catch my breath, Phryne. I’m not like your pretty young lovers.”

Phryne tried to remember the last time she’d had a pretty young lover, and couldn’t. “You could at least touch me.”

“What d’you think I’m doing?”

“Driving me stark raving mad!” she laughed, writhing against his chest. 

“You’re welcome to touch yourself, you know,” he replied, turning his head briefly to flick his tongue against the shell of her ear. “Your arms and hands are completely free.”

And so they were… but Phryne let her arms and hands remain where they were, one stretched behind her and cupping Jack’s face, the other planted in the mattress beside her, bracing her up. She was afraid if she didn’t support herself, she would start rubbing herself off against Jack’s erect cock, which was standing up very prominently between her legs. 

“How can you stand being this aroused?” 

“I’ve had a great deal of practice controlling myself. I’m always aroused around you, Phryne.” 

“...Really?” 

Jack chuckled against her ear. “Always. But I do my best to hide it, as any gentleman ought.” His hands mercifully left her breasts and traveled languidly down her stomach, inching closer to her cunt and then skirting away. He ran the backs of his fingers down her thighs as far as they would go, and dragged his fingernails back up to her hips, not hard enough to hurt, but with enough pressure to leave faint little lines that vanished as soon as they appeared. 

She was still shaking with the force of her last orgasm and with the new and taunting arousal Jack was building up in her core, but most of all… she shook because she was afraid. Still and always, she was afraid when she was alone in Jack’s intimate presence. Not because he was a threat to her -- she trusted him with her life -- but _because_ she trusted him, and because she loved him. It was terrifying. 

As he touched her, she could not help but remember how Rene had touched her. She had no choice; the depth of her emotion for Jack brought all those memories back whether she wanted them or not. But she was not the same person then as she was now, and she gathered her courage and reminded herself firmly of the difference: Rene had touched her, fucked her, for his own pleasure. Nothing more. 

“If I touch you here,” Jack murmured, his long fingers gently combing through the damp curls of her mound and parting her labia, “if I press down, _here_ \--” His thumb hovered a breath away from her clitoris. “What will happen?” 

“I’ll come,” whispered Phryne simply. “Hard, and loud. I’ll come apart in your arms.” 

Very softly, Jack’s lips brushed over her cheekbone. “After everything we’ve been through lately, now that I’ve got you in my arms again, I’d much rather have you whole and safe, for the time being.” He nuzzled her hair tenderly. “Show me how?” 

Jack wanted his own pleasure as well, but more than that, she knew, he wanted to please _her_. He wanted the satisfaction of knowing that her needs were satisfied, that she was sated, comfortable, at peace.

Shaking with need and fear and joy and love, Phryne slid from his chest to his side and took his wrist, guiding his fingers inside her. 

He stroked her with the tips of two finger, slow and firm, the same motion he used when sliding a draught piece across the board rather than jumping it, all calm confidence. She tangled her hands in his hair and pressed her mouth to his, gasping his name as she climaxed. “Ja-ack,” she whimpered. “I need you _now_.” 

Jack ran a hand down her back and over her arse, and pulled her leg over his hip. His cock slid into her easily and he started rolling back. 

“No,” Phryne said, seizing his shoulders. “Like this.”

“But you don’t like this position,” he started.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. “I took issue with the men who couldn’t think of anything more interesting. I don’t have that problem with you.”

His blue eyes danced and then darkened. “Slow?” he rumbled, pressing kisses to her throat. 

“No.” She canted her hips up at him, spreading her legs and taking him deeper. “I want you to fuck me.”

A soft growl came up from low in Jack’s chest. “You just love that word,” he said, settling his knees between her thighs and his hands on either side of her head. “I’ve only ever heard soldiers curse that much.” 

“It’s not a curse,” Phryne told him, very seriously, “not when I say it.”

Jack tilted his head to one side, and at the same time withdrew his cock from her folds and then drove back in hard, tearing an almost guttural moan from her lips. “And what does it mean to you?”

She panted gloriously, tightening around his shaft. “Deep, thorough, competent sex. With someone who knows what they’re doing. With… with someone I trust. Someone I… ” Then she moaned and shuddered again, as Jack began a patient, steady rhythm of thrusts that was exactly what she wanted and needed. “Oh God, yes, Jack, _Jack_ \--!” 

He held her close as she shook again, all the while pressing soft hungry kisses to her face and throat and breasts. The weight of him against her spent body was heavenly, and she lay blissfully content in his embrace while he continued to move inside her. “Phryne…” Then he buried his face in her neck and let out a hard, helpless groan as all his muscles contracted and spasmed in climax. 

Gently, and slowly because now she was very sleepy, Phryne raised her hand and threaded her fingers through Jack’s hair. “Now that, my darling man, was a very nice fuck.”


End file.
